Destroy Gundam!
is the 2nd episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired on April 14, 1979 in Japan and on July 24, 2001 in North America. This episode was written by Kenichi Matsuzaki. Synopsis Paolo Cassius, Captain of the White Base, fires on the enemy but Ryu Jose, a cadet, arrives to replace him. Missiles from Char Aznable's Musai, the Falmel, strike and the blast results in Captain Paolo getting pelted by shrapnel. Slender makes it back to the Musai and reports to Char. Char finds his report about the mobile suit Gundam hard to believe, but decides to report to his superior officer, Admiral Dozle Zabi anyway. Back in Side 7, Fraw Bow is helping evacuees (specifically three orphan children) onto the White Base, when another young woman named Sayla Mass calls her to help provide medical assistance to Captain Paolo. Bright Noa walks in and gives a damage report to the Captain. All the engineers and soldiers have been killed and White Base only has ten battle-ready personnel. A woman nearby, Mirai Yashima, states that she has piloted ships before and volunteers to pilot White Base. Back on the Musai, Char is speaking with Dozle Zabi: Admiral of Zeon's space fleet and member of the ruling Zabi Family. Dozle is quite unhappy about Char not showing up for a celebration of his own victories. Char tells him how he's been sidetracked with the discovery of the Federation's V Project. Dozle is pleased and agrees to Char's request for more supplies. Bright and the Captain finally contact Amuro and find that he's really just a kid. Bright is angry over this and is ready to remove him, but the Captain points out that they have no one else to replace him. Sayla, Ryu, and Frau search for more survivors, when a young man named Kai Shiden runs towards the entrance to the ship by himself. Sayla slaps him for leaving everyone else behind so he could save his own hide. Sayla and Frau drive off to look for others. Meanwhile, Char and a few pilots float towards Side 7 in their space suits. They give a signal and the Musai fires, creating several holes which they use to get inside. While others on White Base see this attack, Bright grudgingly sends the RX-78-2 Gundam out at the Captain's orders to destroy the spare parts before Zeon gets a hold of them. Fraw begins to reminisce as she looks for survivors, while Sayla comes across Char. She holds him at gunpoint, and Char is taken aback when he sees something familiar about Sayla. Char removes his mask and kicks the gun out of her hand. Amuro comes across them and Char runs off. He lifts up Sayla in the Gundam's hand as she looks at Char, wondering if it was her brother. Amuro destroys the spare parts, but when the hangar holding White Base opens up, Char manages to get in. The Captain shouts for the crew to close all the hatches and give a gun to everyone who can hold one. Char flies through the hangar with his jetpack, taking pictures, but the camera it destroyed by the gunfire. He makes it out with the others. Amuro tries to fire at Char, but Gundam cannot get a lock on such a small target. White Base prepares for battle, with Mirai, Sayla and Hayato getting used to their new positions, being trained by other wounded personnel. Char comes out in his special red-colored MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type and fights Gundam. Char gets the upper hand for a moment, but Ryu manages to distract him with the FF-X7 Core Fighter. This gives Amuro enough time to destroy Slender's MS-06F Zaku II with his beam rifle. Char watches and is in awe at the mobile suit's power. A frightened and defeated Char retreats back to his Musai. Amuro returns to White Base and gains respect from Bright, although all he can openly do is reprimand him. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Ryu Jose, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Kai Shiden, Dozle Zabi, Kikka Kikimoto, Letz Cofan, Katz Hawin, Marker Clan, Oscar Dublin *'Deceased:' Slender *'Mecha Introduced:' MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *Amuro fights Char for the first time. *Sayla and Char meet for the first time. *Mirai, Hayato, Sayla, and Ryu perform in their new positions for the first time. Staff *'Script:' Kenichi Matsuzaki *'Unit Director:' Ryoji Fujiwara *'Animation Director:' Yoshikazu Yasuhiko